


The Great . . . Coincidence?

by DeathScythe12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Failing Grades, Fluff, Friendship goals, M/M, One Night Stands, Project Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: Wonwoo, an ever shy, withdrawn, and introvert individual is friends with the Triple J amptly named Junhui (the prankster), Jeonghan (the mischievous one) and Jisoo (the accomplice) who planned the perfect birthday gift: a dude agreeing to take him as a virgin sacrifice for the night.And since indebted with his friends, he found himself grouping with class failures (in literature) to help a particular Junhui to be seen by Minghao, the former's long time crush.But a partner isn't the only ine he gains?





	1. Chapter 1

one

* * *

  
Sometimes, it is easy for someone to ignore what their heart wants. One can bury themselves into work or school, then just let fatigue exhaust them. And Wonwoo's kind of good in doing that - just shy himself from the world then mind his own business.

But then he corrects himself; having his best friends in his life would guarantee your loud and noisy life.

That's how Wonwoo found himself standing in the middle of his apartment's living room, mind you, blindfolded thrice (a circular gauze pad, then a handkerchief both being held together by sleep mask).

It doesn't usually really matter to him. Junhui (or Jun to his family while Huinnie to his friends) is a known prankster that Wonwoo always finds himself in a middle of a mess his friend has orchestrated. So he didn't really mind. That is until a giggling Jeonghan (a demon in angel's appearance) and a whistling Jisoo (a pretentious gentleman who's seriously a naughty dude) came in singing a happy birthday song after some beat. Having the Triple J (Junglemen as per Wonwoo because having the three in the same wavelength means trouble) in his apartment in his birthday only means one thing.

Unfortunately, Wonwoo's unprepared for whatever's planned for him. And anxiety is eating him up alive.

"What is this about?!" He hissed to no one in particular.

"A charming surprise." Jun explained curtly.

"The fuck?" Wonwoo groaned. "Remove this damn thing!" He started reaching for the offending piece of cloth that's covering his eyes.

Someone stopped him, pining his hands to the side. "Nope Won-Won. Be a good boy and behave." Jisoo's calming voice tried soothing him, but it got him pissed instead.

Unremarkable noises were then heard, screeching of something, a hiss of someone, murmurs somewhere within the room . . . and while Wonwoo thinks he's being imaginative, he swears he hears a voice. A man's voice.

Uh-oh. "You guys are giving me a stripper for my birthday???" His voice squeaked, alarmed. He's gay, yes. His entire family knows and are supportive of it. Neither his friends have a problem with that. But they're concerned about his virginity instead, and he wanted to end his relationship with those idiots on that same time.

Jeonghan made himself known by a laugh. "No, stupid. Strippers are cheap. We prepared something more special."

"Someone you could be adventurous with." Someone added. Jun, he guesses.

"A prostitute?"

An exasperated sigh. "No, idiot. A cat." Jisoo remarked, clearly annoyed by Wonwoo's constant guessing.

Silence. Then a small voice answered back. "A fuck buddy."

Jeonghan contemplated. "Hmmmmm. You could say that."

"Hey dude! Come here and greet the sacrifice of the night!" Jun eagerly said.

Wonwoo froze. Granted, nothing is happening yet. But Wonwoo's having a freak out when Jeonghan deliberately took his hand and landed it on the man's private area.

And yes, Wonwoo's holding someone's dick as of the moment, not even thinking when he palmed it to it's length. It made his jaw slack open unplanned.

A chuckle of amusement made him blush, embarrassed, that he turned around to anyone and spoke to gritted teeth. "What is this about?!" He hissed to no one in particular as he retract his hand.

"Your birthday gift?" Jisoo replied nonchalantly.

"To make things clear, he isn't exactly a stripper. He isn't a prostitute either. He just likes sex in general - and prefers men even if he's bisexual - and gets pulled to pranks like this all the time." Jeonghan explained like everything is normal and not shady at all. His voice was way too innocent for Wonwoo's liking, making the man think harder that everything was planned way too long ago.

"Besides," Jun interjected, wrapping a stony tense Wonwoo in a hug. "You are a fucking virgin for 23 years of your boring life. So it's time we level things up, don't you think?" Wonwoo knees Jun and hopes to hit his friend's balls. Jun was very teasing, and those remarks only made Wonwoo angry.

Jeonghan and Jisoo laughed airily as Jun grunts while saying "You missed my future, Won. You got my stomach, though.". The situation is supposedly funny but Wonwoo tensed yet again when he felt a voice by his ear, hands resting on his hips.

"Do you plan on hurting me too, baby?" The voice was low and velvety which sent shivers on Wonwoo's spine.

Unfortunately, his head down got excited too, and made itself known by twitching beneath his pants.

Wonwoo didn't answer and just bit his lower lip, contemplating. When Jisoo told him to prepare himself, he didn't really expect to get laid. He had computed the percentage in his head and deemed nothing is wrong with doing so even if nothing really happens at all. But then again, his friends are aliens with unproductive minds who no one could decipher that he actually didn't even thought that they are capable of doing something like this.

Not trusting his voice but relying on his arousal, he shook his head no, which earned a kiss on his nape.

Okay. Wonwoo's got a full hard in now.

"We'll be leaving then!" Jeonghan announced proudly. Out of the three, the man is the most vocal of his concern with Wonwoo's lack of social relationship (especially on the romance department) and knew the latter's preference better. Jisoo's the most rational (most of the time) and has got a knack for reading people's personalities or traits (he's rather accurate at it) which help made his friend picky for a partner. Meanwhile, Jun is the most rowdy and social - the exact opposite of Jeon Wonwoo - who keeps letting him meet people.

"Take good care of him, okay punk?" Junhui said protectively as he ruffled Wonwoo's hair in an attempt to calm the man down.

"Have fun guys!" Jisoo called, voice seemingly far. Wonwoo deduces the man is already by his door, ready to bolt. "You'll be in good hands, Wonie!"

Now, that cleared things in Wonwoo's head. Someone had the idea and Jeonghan scouted someone Wonwoo would like and had Jun establish a connection. Jisoo then evaluates the guy and after some rough work, deemed him worthy of the virgin Wonwoo.

He needs new friends . . . ASAP.

But before he start overthinking things, he felt a strong but gentle hand by his nape, tilting his head up before he was met by a hungry pair of lips.

Oh well. He'll enjoy the night first before ending their friendship over.

~**#**~

When Wonwoo woke up, he's alone.

The sun was already high up in the east and he can't blame the guy for leaving early. He's really tired but satisfied. Mr. Hot (Wonwoo didn't ask for his name) was extremely patient with him but also very good in bed. He blushed furiously, not helping to remember what happened last night.

As soon as they were alone, he was kissed fiercely which made him weak. The man didn't care when Wonwoo encircled his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him down to him, closer until he can't breathe. He thanked his stars that he allowed Jisoo to let him meet nice guys who love to kiss (nothing more 'cause they're as awkward as Wonwoo) and actually learn from them. Because if he's as innocent as a baby, he won't be able to hold himself well in this situation.

Mr. Hot pulled away, ever so slightly, lips still brushing against Wonwoo's. Both were panting, but the peck the latter received made him happy because he knew he did a good job in kissing back. "That's awesome." The guy murmured in his ear, now proceeding to attack Wonwoo's neck and collarbone.

Wonwoo moaned, hand coming up to rest on the mans thick and silky hair, pulling hair. The other went down the muscular back, clothed but hard in his fingertips. "Got lessons." He replied vaguely.

"You're too sexy and beautiful." Mr Hot said between kisses, hands groping on Wonwoo's ass who made their way inside the jeans, not beyond the boxers though. "You sure you're inexperienced?"

The other man blushed furiously. "Yep."

"Can we move to your bed, or do you want me to fuck you anywhere else?" The whispers are hot, and it made Wonwoo want to skip the play entirely.

"Bed. Please Baby?" He whined, wanting skinship more than ever.

Wonwoo was suddenly poised up after Mr. Hot situated his leg in between Wonwoo's, clothed arousal rubbing each other. The former moaned and circled his legs around the man's waist, hugging him as he rested his head by the neck, licking the sweat and lust against the hot skin.

"Okay Honey. Let's get you dripping wet." And boy he did.

They forgo the protection and went skin to skin. Apparently, Mr. Hot even got medical examinations because Wonwoo's shitty friends though that this might happen. And he indulged himself.

Mr. Hot have him a blow job, rimmed his hole with his wet tongue before using his long fingers to open Wonwoo up. He said he'd want Wonwoo to feel everything he needed to feel and just give in into the pleasure. That's how he convinced Wonwoo to ignore the hickeys being marked on him, feel the excitement for every praise or dirty words spouted against his ear, and love the pleasure being given to him. He wanted it so much that he became needy, Mr. Hot just indulging him.

The hurt from the stretch was bearable. Even with the lube and rimming, Wonwoo's technically a virgin so of course it would hurt. It didn't help that Mr. Hot is big, but Wonwoo loved it, the pain accompanying the stretch that is replaced by the extremes whenever the head hits his sweet spot. Mr. Hot fucked him slow and careful, lube increasing whenever he thinks Wonwoo is in pain. The birthday man didn't know how the other would know, given that he's covering half of his face but that seemed not to matter.

When their first round was done, Mr. Hot spoiled him again when he whined at the loss of contact. He got fucked thoroughly, in all different positions Wonwoo requested, and they both drowned in it. Wonwoo felt full because he asked Mr. Hot to just came inside him, not anywhere else. The man amusedly laughed but gave whatever he wanted.

And now, he woke up, ass dripping off of semen and lube, lower back hurting, legs numbing . . . but Wonwoo didn't care. He likes it.

Dressing nothing but in his shirt thrown at the end of the bed (he let the fluids drip off him as he took careful strides), he went into the kitchen where he found out a small paper bag beside a food cover with a noted on top of it.

He looked around in wonder. Mr. Hot couldn't possibly . . .

Wonwoo took the note and saw a nice script. Scrutinizing it, he belatedly realized that it was actually printed. He chuckled, assuming that Mr. Hot technically has a bad handwriting.

_Wonwoo,_

_Happy Birthday! Sorry I haven't greeted you last night (as there was a more pressing matter at hand), and forgot that I actually bought you a gift. Jun hyung had allowed me to buy it for you (he almost killed me for it too), but after seeing your pictures and well, it's your birthday too, it would be polite to leave you something._

_I promise it's not something lewd. I swear._

_I also want to apologize if I have to leave early. Saturday is my room mate's (who is my nagging brother actually) cleaning day and he has been expecting me to be home before 8 AM. Absurd, yes, but my curfew is at 8 AM the next day._

_As an apology, I cooked you breakfast with what I can rummage thru your refrigerator. Coffee's in the mixer and while I'm actually surprised to know you take it black (there's no other condiments here!), I still made it._

_Have a nice day!_

_MMM_

Surprised, Wonwoo kept help but feel elated when he saw the meal. Mr. Hot probably didn't know he just takes coffee for breakfast still, the effort made Wonwoo happy. There's a bowl of rice, a fried fish, an egg soup, and stir fried vegetables. And the man knew his fridge is basically empty other than the bottled water and ice cream cans he has.

So the effort and sweetness made Wonwoo melt.

He ate it even if his stomach was protesting with the food it receives. He savored it, slowly, and ensured to finish it without leaving anything out. Then, he washed the dishes and tidied his room before he showered to clean himself.

Tidying up ended late in the afternoon, and it wasn't a surprise that their group chat is flooding with worrying and teasing from the Triple Js. Wonwoo replied a single "Thank you. 😄" and muted out the entire conversation, sleeping the rest of his day away.

~**#**~

Months passed by and Wonwoo never met Mr. Hot ever again. He stuck to his everyday routine after he calmed down. He is still to wear the blue flowy dress shirt that was given was Mr. Hot which he kept from his friends because he knee they wouldn't shut up. Wonwoo slowly moved on from the experience, missing it sometimes, but was able to satiate himself with other things.

He found out that Mr. Hot (Wonwoo vehemently refused to know his name nor what he looks like because he's afraid of being a creep) is a member of the Network Love company as a hired man who specifically asks only for sexual related jobs. He's in college, too, a year younger than Wonwoo, but meticulous for every job requested at him. Jun said he stumbled upon the webpage after seeing a review on a website and just offered it as a suggestion to Jeonghan and Jisoo. JiHan (the angel-gentleman duo) agreed after seeing that Mr. Hot doesn't just go ahead and lay with people but is rather strict in standards.

Jeonghan also said that Mr. Hot asked for a meeting first, together with lab results from three different clinics stating that he's clean. He also asked for the specifics because the man isn't fond of doing orgy nor sleeping with multiple partners. Additionally, he suggested the blindfolds after hearing Wonwoo is a closed shy guy to ensure that even though they'll be doing something intimate, their friend wouldn't be pressured to do something he isn't prepared to do.

And now, when things had calmed down on his end, Jun found himself in hell, metaphorically speaking of course.

Minghao, Jun's long time crush, is having a hard time with his step-brothers. The three of them were born of the same year and is studying in the same university albeit different courses. According to Jun's loud mouth, the trio have different mothers where they are all firstborns, abandoned by their mothers. Their father was way happier to accept them, and lived a peaceful life together.

However, Seokmin and Mingyu is failing Literature as of the moment and Minghao is at loss on what to do.

Mr. Nam is a very strict teacher, ensuring grades are earned not bought. Wonwoo actually enjoys his class, though he is an Architecture Major, and deemed as class pet because of his stellar performance. The teacher has a penchant for the English Literatures and language, and most struggle to keep up with the man's intelligence.

Their group is actually taking the class with Minghao with his brothers and buddies but never talked because either side approached the other. Even Jun, who's overly confident stutters in front of Minghao.

But that's not why Jun is in hell right now.

For the love if their great ancestry, Mr. Nam divided the whole class into three: the Excellents, the Mediocres, and the Failures (those were the exact divisions that came from the man's mouth). Once the divisions were made, he dropped the bomb.

"You get to choose a partner on your own," The room buzzed, students picking out friends from the same division. "But . . ." Mr. Nam's pause caused the people give their full attention. _"But,_ there are exceptions to the general rule."

Mr. Nam went in front of his table, then leaned into it. "Those who have stellar performances are excepted for the finals because that is what we have agreed on; they still need to put out a paper to help out their partners." The man smiled sweetly at his students' confused faces. "Yes. Excellents have to partner only with those in the Mediocres or Failures. While Mediocres can partner with their own level, Failures cannot do so with themselves. Same with Excellents."

Groans filled the air. Anxiety from others is felt. But that scene didn't stop Mr. Nam from breaking his news. "I actually did this in hopes that those who are in the higher pack will extend helping hands to those underneath them. And while I know you guys are expecting to do the project from a known English Literature - I'll cut the chase: you can use any English Written books." Surprised gasps made the teacher smirked. "Yes. I'll make an exception because I don't really like failing students. Any English Written book - not some children's book - should be a novel printed and published in English regardless of the author's race. If you're choosing the classics, fine by me. But if you aren't, you must provide me a hard copy of the novel next week so I can approve of it. I'll also borrow that copy to read if in case I haven't; it wouldn't give you any excuses to report any wrong information in the class."

Is that all and simple? _No._

Because the higher and the lowest will make their separate projects. The lower class would do a simple reporting whereas the opposite won't. Instead, they'd pass a detailed printed book report, completely devoid from any sameness from the other. The reports would be familiar, yes, but would differ from how the details were written.

And once proven that the partners wrote the reports together, the'd have to repeat the project again - on a different book.

The class groaned, stressed. Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Hansol (Jisoo's half-brother) are sent to the stellars with Minghao; Jun was called to the averages; and just like what Jun feared, Minghao's friends are at the failures.

Great. Because Jun's getting jitters, glancing not-so-secretly at Minghao who's casting a worried look at the other side of the room.

They were given the entire periodically to group, and nobody even initiates a move.

"We should help Jun." Jisoo whispered to his other friends.

"I know you'd say that. But how?" Jeonghan has his brows furrowed in the middle, worry all over his aura. "Minghao doesn't know he exists."

"I have an idea." Wonwoo said, startling the three when he stood up.

"You're not pairing with Huinnie hyung, aren't you?" Hansol asked skeptically.

Wonwoo ignored them and pushed himself towards Minghao.

The truth is, he's been thankful for his friends' undying support for him so now it is his time to return the favor. And Wonwoo knew that no matter what happens, they wouldn't leave him hanging and would just go with him on whatever plan he has.

"Hey, Minghao?" he greeted. The Chinese male has his hair colored in a hue of silver, mullet intensifying his mellow features. He's wearing a casual leopard print sweater over a white turtleneck and white pants. His eyes darted surprisedly at Wonwoo, confusion eating his features after sometime.

"Yes?"

"Your group seemed to be having problems. We actually doesn't mind if you guys would pair with us." He announced. It isn't loud nor great but Minghao choked on nothing. Wonwoo ignored it. "Unless . . . you guys have partners already?"

When Minghao recovered, he shook his head and looked at Wonwoo. "We're 5 in the group, 4 of us failing miserably."

Wonwoo nodded. "There's also 5 of us, 1 is about to drown further down to failure." He offered a small smile. "How about we team up then? 4 of us can work with your friends and you work with Jun instead? Jun is technically fluent in English but isn't necessarily into literature nor specifics of it. If it is fine with you guys?"

Minghao casted a look at his right where his friends and brothers were holding their heads like their life is about to end. He made a sound decision.

"Thanks for the help."

And that is how Wonwoo found himself in a circle with 5 more guys in the middle of their class. The trio seemed to have deduced his plans but a bewildered Jun glared at him relentlessly. His stares screamed Traitor and he brushed it off.

Mr. Nam was happy - ecstatic is the right term - at Wonwoo's decision. Apparently, Minghao's group is at the end of the margin and the man knew Minghao needed the help. They paired people depending on their class standing which Minghao graciously accepted.

As per the initial agreement, Minghao will be paired with Jun. Hansol is paired with Seungkwan, Jisoo gets Seokmin, Jeonghan has Chan, while Wonwoo takes on Mingyu, the worst of the group. It was expected seeing as they're basically stangers to each other, yes, but Wonwoo is very confused as to why Minghao's group seemed to be very wary of them. Even after the introductions. They fidget, cheeks tinged pink, and wouldn't look at them in the eye. Minghao says they're just embarrassed of the set-up, but Wonwoo knows there's something going on.

"Do you mind if my boyfriend comes with us sometime?" Jeonghan spoke, breaking the ice. Seungcheol (Wonwoo's older brother) is Jeonghan's boyfriend since middle school. He's older by three years and is now working as a rapper in an entertainment company. He also owns a cafe with Jeonghan, which they lounge all the time. But the guy has a possessive streak which Jeonghan, unfortunately, indulges more. "He's just going to meet you. He's long graduated so he won't be a bother."

"If you think so." Wonwoo comments. "Cheol hyung would definitely baby Chan-ssi here and you won't be able to work at all."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Then I'll invite Jihoon and Soonyoung too."

"Then I won't be able to work because Soonyoung will pester me all throughout and Mingyu-ssi won't even have anything planned by the time we finished."

Hansol chuckled. "What if we just meet all together by the cafe this afternoon then plan the whole thing? We have three months of time to work on this anyway."

"So you could rap with Cheol?" Jisoo snorted.

"Nah." Hansol shrugged. "Done with that. Just for better, we all need to know what the others would do so we won't have the same books to work on."

"Isn't that already implied, Hansol?" Jun interjected, playing at his pen on his table.

"No, it isn't."

"It is, Sol." Wonwoo grimaced at the younger. "You want Mr. Nam to think we're all geniuses to apparently just stumbled up in the same texts but managed to have different reports?"

Hansol wasn't able to reply because someone interjected. "You fucking smiled!"

Wonwoo looked at where the voice came from, seeing an embarrassed Seungkwan cowering in his seat. And as usual, Wonwoo's shit friends laughed hard at the remark, especially Hansol who even dramatically clapped his hands as a reaction.

Fuck. Seemed like Wonwoo is stuck with rowdy people throughout his lifetime.

~**#**~

They all decided to meet at 24Carat Cafe by Saturday of the same week because they're all free. They'd set the time at 10 AM, which earned grunts from Minghao's side (except for the Chinese) but shut up when met by Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Wonwoo's stare. The trio are known for working early, preferring to relax at the latter part of the day. Minghao, the Savior, reasoned to his brothers and friends that they're actually of no right to complain because they're literally failing, and Wonwoo's group is actually there to save their asses.

And that's how the three of them get the reign over this. He went out by 8AM, and passed by the bookstore he frequents at, looking at some beginner writing material that he could give to Mingyu once he gauged the man's interest in the subject. He wore the blue silk shirt dress, tucking it in a pair of fit black ripped jeans and ended the outfit with a pair of black leather shoes. He swept his hair up, glasses tucked in his shirt's neckline. While he isn't used in wearing any shirts with lower neckline, but he's feeling somewhat confident today, so he didn't bother with the praises his neck and collarbones received.

By 8:45AM, he entered the shop, and was apparently the last one to arrive. Seungcheol was also there by the corner, together with Jihoon who offered him a nod of greeting and Soonyoung who bestowed him a bear hug. His brother came up to him, whistling on his outfit.

"Got a date?" Seungcheol teased with a grin, fist bumping with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo scoffed. "I'm here for our study group. Didn't Hannie tell you that?"

"That's because you're dressed up Won-Won!" Soonyoung chimed.

"Why? What do I look like most of the time?" He narrowed his eyes at the duo, happy that Jihoon isn't joining the teasing.

"An old man." Jihoon responded. "No. A zombie grandpa."

The three snickered. He takes his gratefulness back.

"So have you met them? Hannie said you're kind of paranoid last night." Wonwoo tried his best to have the teasing roll of him.

"We haven't. Hoon doesn't want to rest yet." Seungcheol complained at the small man.

"My Jihoonie wants us to die, overly tiring us," Soonyoung lamented which earned a glare. It's Wonwoo's turn to chuckle.

"I already saw them by the reserved area," He looked at the three. "I'll introduce you guys."

"For the sake of the paranoid Jeon Seungcheol." Jihoon remarked monotonously.

"For the peace of his mind." Soonyoung agreed, earning him a smack by the head courtesy of Seungcheol.

Wonwoo came up to the table, towing the three men who were greeted by their friends rowdily. Meanwhile, the other five just got stuck by their seats, eye wide with the trio.

"SVT?" Chan murmured.

"S . . . V . . . T??" Seungkwan followed.

Seokmin gulped. "SVT indeed."

Minghao smacked their heads, earning a grunt and Mingyu's protest because he's been hit too.

"I never said a thing!"

"You're about to!"

"Did you see me open my mouth?" Mingyu complained.

"Heard your breath bro." Seokmin interjected, still rubbing his head.

Wonwoo chuckled in amusement as he watched the banter. The two chuckled with him while Mingyu just blushed furiously, looking at Wonwoo like he saw his crush pass by. "That shirt looks great on you. It highlights your sexy bones." He commented after sometime, blush still marring his cheeks.

"You're the only one who said it differently," Wonwoo gave out a genuine smile. "But thanks nonetheless."

"You should wear those type of clothes. It suits you."

"And sweatshirts do not?"

Mingyu shake his head. "I'm not implying that. I just mean that you should care more about your looks. You look fine in those sweatshirts, but those silks make you even more handsome. Like . . . sensual aura?"

A laugh. "Seriously Mingyu-ssi? I doubt that."

The other shrugged. "I'm saying the truth. You should be more confident of yourself."

"Like you do?" The inquiry made Mingyu blush.

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, an arm is wrapped around Wonwoo. "Yup. What are you guys talking about?" Seungcheol.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Yes hyung. We're speaking alien language." He turned to Mingyu. "Mingyu-ssi. Meet Seungcheol. Or Idiot."

"Nice meeting you, sir." Mingyu said, offering a handshake.

Seungcheol wordlessly took it fiercely and smiled gummily at the guy.

'Hannie's boyfriend." Jihoon supplied.

"Wonwoo's big brother." Soonyoung chimed in, like they've been doing it since long ago.

Wonwoo looked alarmed as Mingyu blanched, tensing all over.

"Nice meeting you too, Mingyu." And Seungcheol's ever known forehead meets with his arching eyebrow.

His brother can only elbow Seungcheol to save Mingyu.

TBC.  
😚😄😅😆😊😋😝😜😛😇👿


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is born to be a blushing mess.
> 
> Brotherhood at it's finest! ✌👌🙌
> 
> -Edited to fit my liking-

two

* * *

The day passed by agonizingly. For Mingyu, mostly.

After Wonwoo jabbed Seungcheol, the man went his way to Jeonghan, shrugging in nonchalance like he didn't do anything at all. Soonyoung immediately greeted Mingyu, ruffling the man's hair, only to be glared at by Jihoon who menacingly whispered to the latter (thru gritted teeth, mind you) that the former was his after making sure that his boyfriend was mindlessly mingling again. Wonwoo groaned in annoyance, offering his partner a small smile of apology and sat beside Mingyu, patting his back lightly in the process.

Unfortunately, they can't even plan anything at all.

The brilliant plan was actually to just introduce the known artists to the group then work on the project. But apparently, having Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Seungkwan - now which he calls Triple S (S stands for Stormy because they're wreakingly loud) - on the same table guarantees only the following: procrastination and nothingness. People kept laughing at their antics, banters, and jokes that everyone was doing anything but ignoring the whole point of the meeting.

It also didn't help that Mingyu didn't calm down, wariness palpable. He didn't join much to the conversation, answering only when spoken to nor just plainly humming, nodding, or just shrugging most of the time. The man tenses further when he feels Seungcheol's stare whenever Wonwoo speaks to him but stays rigid even after the glare was gone.

So Wonwoo wonderfully intervened.

If he's being honest, he doesn't really know what is going nor has any idea of it. So he got Mingyu's attention and packed his things. It didn't help the others to notice the pair's movements, unspoken questions heard in the silence. Someone was about to actually speak when a voice rang, confusing the five men, tensing the other three, angering the last trio, as Wonwoo stood passively; devoid of any emotion.

"Wonwoo!" It greeted, fake sweetness all over his tone.

The other man made no response nor gestures of greeting, earning a glare and sneering from the unwanted presence. "Still cold, huh?" He then looked at the group, raising a challenging brow at Seungcheol who was looking obviously beyond _angry._

"What are you doing here?" Jisoo asked politely, trying to wash away the awkwardness. He doesn't want a show happening, and if he can, he would want everything to end civilly; with Seungcheol in the area, the odds are _against_ his favor.

"Nothing much." A shrug. "Saw the corpse's profile by the window and thought that it would be great to actually meet him again." He glanced at Wonwoo with a smile, which was not reciprocated by the other. He remained tight-lipped and stoic, face hard to read.

Strangely, the visitor didn't seem to find it offending, like he was used to it. He walked nearer to Wonwoo, causing Junhui to stand up as Jihoon walked over his friend's back, waiting for a blow. The man wasn't perturbed; closing the distance even more, until his face is just inches apart from Wonwoo's. He licked his lips and glared at Wonwoo, striking a question. "Did you miss me?"

In all truth, Wonwoo can really not respond to the man. But a huge hand palmed the stranger's face and pushed it back, _hard,_ away from Wonwoo. This caused him to fall ungracefully on the floor and earned a surprised look from Wonwoo. The other gasped at his loud thud, Soonyoung and Jeonghan's laugh booming through the tense air.

"Well, if you didn't actually notice, it was obvious that Wonwoo didn't miss you; he never reacted to your presence anyways." Mingyu answered for the silent man, resting an arm on his partner's shoulders who automatically relaxed upon the touch. "And while you're being a rude eyesore, I'd rather ask you to leave us be because we definitely have plans and you're delaying it." 

The man stood up, anger palpable, hands closed into tight fists. "Who are you?"

Mingyu seemed to have noticed that his actions riled up the man more, that he pulled Wonwoo closer and tilted his head so as to lean his over the other's. "Who are _you?"_ He asked back, smiling sweetly thereafter.

Flaring, the man forcefully grabbed Wonwoo's wrist who tried prying the tight hold from him as Mingyu helped when a livid aura was suddenly felt and a warning growl was heard.

_"Taehan."_ One word. But the man flinched at the coldness of Seungcheol's voice rang in the entire cafe, pausing everyone's movements. Mingyu took this chance and removed the unwanted grasp off Wonwoo's reddening wrist and placed himself in between the two, ignoring the tight hold at the back of his shirt.

Unnoticed, Soonyoung attacked the man's legs, automatically causing him to fall down on his knees. He was about to stand up but Jihoon grabbed his collar and forced them to make eye contact. "Now scram you trash while I'm still playing nice." He said with a colder and lower voice, making Taehan push him away and angrily walked off, stomping each of his steps out of the place.

While clueless on the main issue, Seungkwan stood first and hugged Wonwoo, calming him down. Wonwoo sat down, taking deep breaths, smiling at Jeonghan who gave him a glass of water.

As the cafe buzzed back to life, their entire table was still silent the whole time, allowing the man to calm down. To everyone's surprise, Wonwoo smiled back easily, and thanked everybody. He then looked at Mingyu apologetically. "Can I be excused for the remainder of the day?" He asked with a faltering voice accompanied by a shaky smile. Mingyu smiled genuinely back.

"Sure. You have my number anyways; we can plan whenever."

With a nod, Wonwoo was gone.

~**#**~

After the incident and Wonwoo's disappearance, the mood never improved. 

It stayed tense and gloomy, making everyone uneasy.

To appease the negativity, Seungcheol went back to his upbeat self, asking if he could talk to the five newly introduced males one by one. Soonyoung tried to protest, just to be outvoted by Seungcheol (who just wants to ensure that no one's interested in Jeonghan and know those who has crushes with Wonwoo) and Jihoon (who just wants to know about the five without having any ill intentions but to know them more) that they went back to their usual place by the secluded area if the shop, taking a nervous Seungkwan with them.

The group's table maintained it's awkwardness, mainly because of Jeonghan's foul mood. He apologized profusely at the remaining four, saying that his boyfriend isn't this territorial _most_ of the time with the information being subtlety corrected by his friends. To break the weird atmosphere, Jeonghan proceeded to the kitchens, Jun in tow, to prepare snacks and drinks, with Seokmin and Hansol providing noises with their talks, occasionally bringing in the others until it became a rowdy multi-way conversation again.

Jisoo found himself apologizing to everyone in behalf of Wonwoo, as he deemed his best friend's actions rude. However, Mingyu was kind enough to brush it off, saying that Seokmin and (especially) Minghao isn't far from his friend when greeting new people.

"Minghao even flatly ignored a senior's greeting and efforts to start a conversation when he offhandedly told Seokmin and I to shut up," He recounted. That got his senior in a better mood.

All is well until it was Mingyu's turn to talk.

Seokmin and Seungkwan are all buzzed with the energy, getting along the most with Soonyoung. Chan, as Wonwoo previously predicted, got babied by Seungcheol, while Minghao was able to have a decent conversation with Jihoon about songwriting. 

For the first four, Soonyoung always called and tow them away, bringing them back enthusiastically. But when Seungcheol called Mingyu, the tense atmosphere is back. Hansol tried to come with them, but the Triple J beat him into it, leaving the pastas, burgers, fries, coffees, teas, and cakes in the table to share. Seokmin commented his concern silently to the younger man, with the latter assuring everyone that everything is okay.

"He's really tough." Chan states after chewing up a spoonful of pasta.

"It's like he has two personalities. He's kind of scary." Seungkwan says, hogging a tumbler of iced Americano after.

Hansol shrugged. "Nah. He's not like that most of the time. That guy's scared of bugs," Some chuckles were heard. "Though he was a gang leader by middle and early high school." Then he continued to eat his burger like being a bad boy is something normal.

Everyone turned silent by the end of Hansol's statement, praying for Mingyu's life.

~**#**~

Mingyu was asked to sit in front of SVT while Junhui and Jisoo took both of his sides as Jeonghan sat by Seungcheol's side, who's arm automatically wrapping around his boyfriend's shoulder.

The tall man was tensed. He had met three of Wonwoo's friends before, in an almost same scenario though the atmosphere was way too intense now than that of the prior. He had an inkling as to why Seungcheol was kind of harsh on him, but the guy's got his reasons and he understands. Blood is thicker than water.

But it doesn't necessarily mean he's not afraid of Seungcheol.

"We're so sorry, Mingyu-ssi." Jeonghan started. "We know we shouldn't have, but a deal is a deal. We swear we never said anything to Wonwoo but we had to ask for Cheollie's permission for it."

"Consider this as a belated meeting." Jisoo said softly, patting his back. In fact, Mingyu remembers. He was supposed to meet his client's older brother but a schedule suddenly came up and wasn't able to. Unfortunately, he didn't think that Wonwoo's brother was a member of a well-known idol group, who was previously a gang leader from his middle to his earlier days of high school, was trained in taekwondo, and has shooting as a hobby.

"So . . . you're the _one_ who slept with Wonwoo!" Soonyoung squealed loudly and got to shutdown by Jihoon who grabbed is boyfriend's collar and kissed him by the lips.

"Tone it down." Jihoon warned as Soonyoung blushed, silently taking refuge in his boyfriend's sturdy shoulder.

"It's okay." Mingyu smiled lightly, trying to calm himself down. "I just didn't expect artists as Wonwoo hyung's acquaintances and blood relative. Most of all . . ." He didn't bother finishing as he trailed off, looking down at his lap instead.

"You didn't expect Wonwoo to group with you guys." Junhui finished for him to which Mingyu nooded.

"Wonwoo came to Minghao because he has a different reason. He doesn't suspect anything, seriously. He even stopped questioning details about you so just act normal around him." Jisoo assured.

"Now, don't look alarmed." Jeonghan says befire he took a sip of his frappe. "He came to Minghao not because he likes him but because he wanted Junhui to get a chance to know that Chinese step-brother of yours."

"Hey! Don't out me like that!" Junhui scolded.

"But you were all over him earlier." Soonyoung chuckled and sat up. "'Hey, do you want anything?' 'Is the aircon cool enough?' 'What books do you like the most?'" The blond imitated which ended tge brunette throwing marshmallows at the other, to be only glared upon by Jihoon. Soonyoung cackled and ate the food by his lap, lounging back at Jihoon's shoulder.

Silence fell as soon as Soonyoung stopped giggling. Mingyu got caught in Seungcheol's stare who then spoke after sometime. "You actually have the guts to give him something for his birthday."

"I thought he wouldn't wear it." He picked up the clothing on a whim during their initial meeting. Mingyu had always known Wonwoo's birthday, courtesy of his friends' loud greetings a month prior (like a countdown), and had always planned to leave an anonymous gift by his seat. But when his phone dinged with a notification for a booty call accompanied by a long explanation and pictures of the birthday boy, his plan was absolved as quickly as he planned it. Truthfully, he wanted to decline, but an ever supporting Seokmin and proudly interfering Minghao made him accept when the latter messaged back while the former hold him down.

He has such shitty brothers.

Junhui was suddenly at his side during the time he was eyeing the garment, unspoken plan readble for the other. Mingyu chose blue after the best friend commented that it was Wonwoo's favourite color.

"What about the breakfast?" Jihoon suddenly asked, eyes not leaving his phone as he played a game. "Jeonghan said that you cooked for Won-Won the night after. Is it true?"

The blush marring on Mingyu's cheeks was answer enough to rest of the group. Triple J did see what Mingyu brought that night, but didn't actually expected the man to cook for Wonwoo. It is just a simple one night stand that shouldn't happen again not unless warranted.

Carefully, Jisoo uttered the words out. "Do you like Wonwoo?"

Jihoon scoffed. "Your question is wrong hyung." He stopped his play and looked intently at Mingyu. "How _long_ have you liked Wonwoo?"

Their stares scared Mingyu who was freezing in his seat. Junhui stood and massaged his tense shoulders, looking at the others as a sign to allow the man sometime to calm down. Jeonghan gave him a tall glass of water as Jisoo ruffled his hair all the while Junhui was doing his magic. After some minutes and three glasses of cold water, Mingyu took a deep breath and looked intently at his crush's friends. "Ever since he told me I could sleep that first day at Literature class." The stares he caught around made him tell the story.

Mingyu could recall that incident well. He was sitting at the middle row with Wonwoo during the first day of classes. Mr. Nam called all of them to stand in the front and draw a seat lot. He does that ever first day of the semester as an ice breaker of sorts. That day, Mingyu isn't particularly feeling well, as his flu has barely ended but went in nonetheless. He ended up beside Wonwoo who was silently reading a thick book, not minding him as he sat beside the guy. They wordlessly gave out a smile at each other and that's that.

Less than an hour of the three-hour class, Wonwoo saw Mingyu failing to keep his eyes open, sniffling silently in his handerchief and tissue. He urged Mingyu to sleep, saying he won't rat out the guy to the teacher.

Thinking back, Mingyu was stupid to _think_ that he wouldn't be seen when the tables are designed like theater seats. He didn't know what happened until Mr. Nam personally woke him up after the class and gave him an assignment. Their teacher even accompanied him to the clinic, subtly scolding him for going in sick but wished him well. Mingyu, brave enough, asked their teacher as to why he isn't reprimanded at all. Mr. Nam replied "Your seatmate actually said he coaxed you to sleep saying you're sick. Your brothers stood up and checked on you - and I also did - you were actually running a fever. But your seatmate just kept pasting Cool-Aids on your forehead, as if the trashes were unnoticeable. I decided to excuse his good deed and let you sleep. But I expect that assignment first day by Friday." Then he left.

He got an excuse slip he could show his teachers for the rest of the day and decided to go home. When he woke up the next day, feeling better, he decided to make the assignment first as he doesn't have any class by Tuesdays. As he rummaged through his folder, forgetting he didn't write anything for that class. He was about to wake Seokmin up when he sees an unfamiliar handwriting stacked in between the pages of his binder. It was neat, very organized, strokes even and straightly written in a blank paper. At the back, there was a simple message.

_"A help. Get well soon. From: Mr. Seatmate"_

Mingyu blushed and had been into Wonwoo ever since. They never sat back together again and Wonwoo was always in the middle of his friends that made Mingyu happily content with staring from afar (which Minghao says is creepy). He considered the breakfast as a payback of some sort as he accidentally heard Hansol reprimanding Wonwoo for not eating the most important meal of the day then actually frowning over his gastritis.

As he recalled the story, everyone sees the fondness in Mingyu. His feelings are genuine and basically has no plans in pursuing Wonwoo any further. He was glad to be of service and elated to know Wonwoo enjoyed that night.

That was enough for him.

Well, since Wonwoo is dense, he gravitated into Mingyu's atmosphere unknowingly on his own.

Jeonghan and Soonyoung squealed, Junhui sputtered at his drink and Jisoo choked on his cake as soon as the story ends. Jihoon just unbelievably face palmed and Seungcheol continued to silently stare at him, but the animosity is somehow gone.

Sighing, Seungcheol leaned into the table, chin rested on his hands as they were propped by his elbows. He looked at Mingyu seriously which had the guy sit straightly unconsciously. "We have to let you know this early the rituals of our group. This way, you'd know what mess you're getting into if you _decide_ to pursue my brother.

"This is just like a general interview. But once Wonwoo says he's fine dating you, you'd have to schedule a whole day of bonding with all of us. Without Wonwoo of course. That one is the serious talk. And it goes by phases. You get to talk to us one-by-one. If we approve of you - majority wins - you get your first five days with Wonwoo with chaperones."

Mingyu blinked cluelessly at Seungcheol. _"Chaperone?"_

"Yes." Jihoon took a sip in his coffee and offered a small smile. "All of us will be there the _entire_ time. We would also know the iterinary prior and if most of us doesn't agree, you'd have to change it. Of course your expenses only includes Wonwoo, don't mind us. But we won't promises that we'd stop tailing you guys after the fifth date; you'll know if we certainly approve if you."

Soonyoung bounced excitedly at his seat, like he's going to deliver the best news. "If that phase is done, you'd get to dine with Wonwoo's family!"

The tall man blanched. "Um . . . I thought Seungcheol-goon will be interviewing me prior?"

Junhui tsked. "No. Only friends will be present at the first and second phases. The third phase is reserved for family members. If they doesn't like you, you'd have to make more effort; the dates we chaperone is usually videotaped and are forwarded to them so they'd know what you'd be like."

"It is rare that they disapprove of a relationship. If we already disgreed, there's no questions asked. Wonwoo won't even date you anymore. That's the deal. And all of us abides it." Jeonghan said.

Mingyu slumped, mouth opening then closing. It was Jisoo who catched the silent question. "Nah. Seungcheol got five failed tries before he dated Jeonghan. Jihoon actually got mad we failed him thrice." Chuckles.

Oh boy. Mingyu is so dead.

~**#**~

Because of their bad morning, the students lost the mood to study and plan. So after their 'meeting', SVT decided to treat everyone for dinner at a place run by their friend, Jonghyun. All agreed to dissipate the bad vibes away, with Junhui managing to coax Wonwoo out of his hibernation and join. Jeonghan also called the youngest Jeon to come with his friends ans his brothers will be there which earned a positive response back.

While walking into the restaurant (they've been walking for about 30 minutes now, but Seungcheol _swore_ it's nearby), Minghao and Junhui stayed tense at the back, a bit far from the group. They're being still and silent, clearly studying the questionably closeness their group is having unlying before them.

"Cheol hyung." Junhui gritted as soon as the bickering started between the said man and Mingyu about rapping styles.

"Um . . ." Minghao glanced at Junhui then casted a worried look at Seungcheol. The former looked at him, brows furrowed at the middle.

"Yes?"

"Does Wonwoo hyung's brother hates us or something?" Minghao asked skeptically. He's unconsciously chewing his bottom lip, giving worried glances at Mingyu's way.

"You're afraid for your boyfriend?" Junhui replied. He knew that's not the case, but he didn't want to seem like a stalker who knew most of the important information about the person they like. 

Minghao looked scandalised. "What are you talking about?!" He hushed Junhui. "He's my brother for goodness' sake!" He then pointed at Seokmin who's chatting animatedly at Hansol after finding out that they were born on the same day. "_Kim Seokmin_." Minghao then pointed at Mingyu, still walking like a shadow behind Wonwoo. "_Kim Mingyu._" Then he lastly pointed at himself. "_Kim Minghao_."

"You guys don't really look alike." Junhui stated, feigning surprise. "You don't have to defend your relationships with them. I don't judge." He replied.

The other man blushed furiously at the remark, making Junhui's heart flutter silently. "No dumbass. My father knocked up three women he had for one night and just dropped us off his doorstep one evening. We're months apart but he got us all by Christmas. He didn't really marry. Just wanted kids, apparently." He explained frantically in hushed whispers, teeth gritted at some point.

Junhui gave out a small chuckle, ending his prank. He raised both of his hands on his sides. "Okay. I believe you." Then he used his head to gesture at Seungcheol. "As for your question, don't worry about him. Cheol hyung is just like that temporarily. Well, mostly because he sniffed your brother's interest on Won-Won. He doesn't mean harm; just scared that his interest is just a show. A fraud. A play. Won-Won is a being of dense connective tissues - he can't notice interest."

The other man was silent for quite sometime. He kept looking at Junhui then at Mingyu's back, deliberating. " . . . him."

"Huh?"

" . . . him."

"What was that again?" Now, the taller man was concerned.

Minghao tsked then tugged Junhui's shirt to lower him down and whispered "Mingyu likes him since before." He let go of the man. "He's technically crazy over him."

Junhui tried to hide his subtle blush. "I know. He's too obvious."

"Do you think . . ."

"Hmm?"

"I mean . . ."

"What?" Junhui raised a brow at Minghao, seemingly irritated by the lack of continuity by their conversation.

"Well . . ." Minghao fiddled the hem of his shirt. "We all think you guys are dating so it just confuses me on how cool you are with the whole thing."

The taller man got choked on his saliva and looked apprehensively at Minghao. He doesn't know what the other man is thinking, and the way things are being concluded nor assumed by the other alarms Junhui. How can he mistake his filial bond as something romantic? "Are you serious?"

Abashed, Minghao looked at him. "Yeah?"

Junhui shook his head then shrugged. "We're childhood best friends. Jeonghan and Jisoo came in by elementary and our group has been close-knit ever since." He sighed. "So me dating Won-Won is like incestual in a sense 'cause . . . I don't know. We're technically brothers?"

A relieved sigh came out from Minghao then he gave out a sincere smile. "Good to know."

"Eh?"

Minghao just hummed to himself leaving Junhui confused.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the youngest Jeon is already seated with his friends joined by a refreshed Wonwoo. When Jungkook found out that the siblings were born at the same year with them after the greetings, he confidently pulled Seokmin, Mingyu, and Minghao out of the group and made the trio sit with them.

They all ate animatedly; the immersion of the other group going too well. They took turns taking each other's contacts, with Seungcheol sincerely apologizing for his behaviour. The atmosphere became lighter after that, and everyone enjoyed the night.

As Jungkook and his friends bid farewell - they go to a different college - he loudly called Mingyu's attention when he's by the door.

"Choose The Analyst by John Katzenbach!"

"Huh?" Mingyu asked, tilting his head with his mouth full of noodles.

"I already stacked Wonwoo hyung's copy inside your bag! That's his sacred copy since middle school!"

"Jeon Jungkook!" Wonwoo's indignant voice rings throughout the restaurant.

"Goodluck!" Jungkook says, then waved at Seungcheol but stuck his tongue out for Wonwoo.

Mingyu could only face palm himself as his tan skin turn to red.

TBC.  
😚😄😅😆😊😋😝😜😛😇👿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So being down with flu makes you have a lot of time to review and revise.  
And yes: I am sick.  
But when I re-read all of my works, I literally would like to revise all (but that's kind of impossible for me because I just want to laze around, if you get what I mean); alas, my brain called me to update this one instead.  
My works are actually done in my head but my fingers doesn't want to write, though oddly, despite of my fever, cough, sore throat, and colds, I am motivated to write.  
When I should be resting instead. 😅😥  
And since I want this story short (so I could update the others), I'll focus on this one first.  
I already have chapter 3 on-going (don't expect much from it), but I hated chapter 2 first so I had this one efited first.
> 
> P.S.: Super thankee to those who liked this Alternate Universe; I was genuinely surprised of the kudos after checking back on a whim. I can't thank you guys enough.
> 
> P.P.S.: Take care of yourselves so you won't be sick like I do!
> 
> God bless! 😄


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is in a certain situation. 😂

Mingyu had always accepted that he's overly dramatic. He admits it; character and personality, making up for his antics. In addition, he's clumsy, always late, mostly rowdy (ranking himself only next to Seokmin), but painstakingly sweet, adorably supportive, and overly loyal.

One thing that he's secretly proud of, though, is that he has a _very_ good memory. He tried mentioning it to his useless friends receiving nothing but laugher. Scratch that - guffaws. So he kept like a dirty little secret, not that it is embarrassing to say out loud.

So. . . he's actually backtracking events he deemed important to end up sitting in a dining room wearing a formal attire under the brightly shining chandeliers in front of Wonwoo's parents.

Yes. That's right.

Wonwoo's _parents._

  
*★ Exhibit A: The Library ☆*★

Well, as they weren't able to plan anything at all that certain Saturday, Wonwoo texted him Sunday morning if they can meet by lunchtime in a place the older man was comfortable with. Of course, Mingyu complied, only to be harassed by his brothers upon knowing where it will be.

"Seriously? Gyu, that place is as expensive as hell!" Seokmin screeched, like his voice ever went lower than up. He's fine with it - hell, he was used to it - but it's eight in the _morning_ and it sounds way too irritating to Mingyu's ears, so help him.

"Have you been there?" The tallest man mumbled sleepily.

"Kim Mingyu, for your information, I was only able to enter until the lobby. But the price's too high for me to pay; I wasn't able to bless the ground with my presence." The goofy man answered, sighing in disappointment.

It made Mingyu frown. "If that place is that expensive. . . what is in there? Jewelry?" He asked, awake but confused. Their father may have been an affluent man, but they're still considered average. As Seokmin implies that the place is pricey for his disappearing budget. . . just how prosperous is Wonwoo's family then?

"Antiques. Buffets. Wine. Books. Tables. Computers." Minghao scoffed. "My classmates have been there once, and they can say that your money is worth the amenities; if it could cut down my allowances in more than half of it, what is the library for then?" He argued while sitting in his desk, editing photographs.

Seokmin went into the cupboards and took out cereals (for Mingyu), oatmeals (for Minghao), and loaves of bread (with peanut butter and jam) thereby placing them on their dining table, shrugging at Mingyu who's as clueless as they were. "Maybe they knew someone there? That's the only reason I could think about." He says, as he went to the refrigerator to take out milk, pineapple juice, and stale coffee they had just brewed last night.

"That's plausible," Minghao says, saving his work as he then proceeded to ready the chinaware and utensils. "Remember that he has a well-known brother and circle of friends? Going there isn't going to dent their savings."

As they eat, they ended up searching over Wonwoo's family, only to realize how wealthy they are. It made Mingyu think that they're like Earth to Neptune apart, and then after processing that, his brain malfunctioned.

To say he isn't surprised is a severe understatement. Wonwoo doesn't have a car when Mingyu does. It puzzled him enough to technically ask the other just why to which he only earned a shrug of nonchalance. Even unanswered, he gave out Wonwoo his piece of mind regarding it to which he gained a laugh and a pat on the head - and now he can't say he regretted doing it.

After driving for almost an hour, he belatedly realized that they were already somewhere on the outskirts of Seoul. Mingyu wasn't really paying attention but became stunned to see the place where Wonwoo brought him.  
Due to loss of words, all he can say is that the place he's standing unto as of the moment was indescribable.

The location they were in is a mixture of both a library and a high class restaurant. At first, you'll think it is just a usual boring library. Why? Near the entrance, there lies a table made of rosewood who's edges are carved with flowers with it's body polished to smoothness. A glass note saying Information was standing at it's left-most part in front a vase of lilies. Not further back, tall series of small drawers lie, though with human height can still manageable to be reached. The table was enclosed with two marble grand staircases, absolutely white with dashes of what seemed like paints with it's darker colors.

The taller man followed his partner silently who immediately smiled to the woman standing behind the desk. With a loud enthusiasm, she greeted Wonwoo with a smile, a greeting, and a squeal.

"Wonwoo! Hello, what's up?"

The man in question just smiled and fondly shook his head. "I'm fine, Sojin noona. Just wondering if there are any available seats?"

"Still where it's somewhere silent with a great lighting and nice view?" Sojin asked with a raised brow.

Wonwoo chuckled. "You know me so well."

"Of course." She grinned. "Let me just check, hold on for a second."

"Where are we?" Mingyu asked after sometime. He's just following Wonwoo, and he doesn't even know there's an establishment as high-end as this one.

"You'll find out soon enough." Wonwoo smiled at him.

A few more minutes later, Sojin's voice comes back after typing relentlessly on her keyboard and rummaging through one of the drawers by the farthest right, fifth row from the top. She then set three keys: two in black, the other in white, a call button, and an aircon controller. "You're lucky because your favorite spot is free! Here are the keys to the room and lockers - you know where they are anyways." Sojin fondly laughed at Wonwoo. "Would you be dining too?"

"Yes. Is the buffet available by now?"

"Of course! Will you be using an in-house laptop?"

Wonwoo turned to Mingyu. "Did you bring yours?"

"I did." Mingyu replied, confusion plastered all over his face.

The smaller man just stared at his partner, then suddenly smiled. He walked nearer to the desk and motioned Mingyu to follow him. "No need, noona. We bought one with us. Though it is his first time here so I'm thinking into getting him a membership card."

"I have absolutely no problem with that, but does he want to?" The woman tilted his head to the side mildly, her golden mop of hair following the motion.

"It would be better for us University students to get all the discounts we could get, right?"

Sojin laughed. "True." She gestured to Mingyu. "Do you have an ID with you? This will just take three minutes, and your electronic signature. We'll deliver up the cards on your booth alongside with the manual. But the membership fee of $2,000.00 is paid here." Sojin explained. The giant's mind blanked out after he heard the amount he has to pay.

"I'll pay for it." Wonwoo says, ignoring Mingyu's surprised look. The younger kept still, because of the membership fee of he doesn't know what about but follows Wonwoo's orders when the other nagged for his school ID.

"Should I be scared?" He asked as Sojin type his information to the computer.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "No, silly. Why would I introduce you to a weird place?"

"I don't know . . . 'cause you hate me?"

The other knitted his brows together. "And why would I hate you?"

"Because your brother hates me?"

A sigh. "No, Mingyu. I want a comfortable place so I brought you here. Don't worry, we can surely make our stuff done here so you could be loud again."

The tall man hmps and went over the counter, ignoring the snickering Wonwoo. Sojin did the job done within the timeframe she gave herself and smiled widely after she received Wonwoo's payment.

"Enjoy your date!" She bid as soon as Wonwoo and Mingyu were heading to the staircase by the left.

Confused, Wonwoo had his brows knitted together. "We're not dating. We're here for a project." He explains, but Sojin's smile didn't falter one bit.

"If you think so!"

"Hey! I'm not lying!"

"Hyung's telling the truth! We're here for a project!" Mingyu said, assisting Wonwoo with his flustered face.

"Oh-ho!" Sojin blinked for a moment then smiled again. "If you say so."

Wonwoo sighed, resigned. "You don't believe us one bit, do you?"

"And you think I'm just assuming, don't you?" The lady countered, eyebrows wiggling as an effort to tease the two further.

Rolling his eyes, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into the 2nd floor, ignoring Sojin's mischievous chuckles below.

Mingyu was welcomed with chandeliers tinged in white, lighting up the place as it mixes with the subdued hues of yellow and blue, casting a somewhat relaxing feeling into the place. Intricately designed masterpieces were scattered around the area; paintings highlights the plain white walls, little sculptures of glass liven up the boring tables, and the tinted mirrors situated by the ceiling illusions the dome-like structure as somewhat magical. There were scattered wooden desks, seats cushioned in assortment of pastel colors. Those were lined up into the left of the dome, all the way to the back. At the right side, there lies the booths, separated by sound-proof glasses with curtains, furnished with a longer desk with seats, boxes that looked like lockers and a mini pantry by it's right. Meanwhile, rows of bookshelves houses the center of the dome, segregated by genres.

His attention was taken by Wonwoo who's tugging the hem on Mingyu's sleeve and ushered him into the third floor. The floor was smaller than the second as this is where the room for food lies, but some bookshelves can still be seen all throughout the place. There are some booths in the area, and Wonwoo pulled him into the backmost area.

Their booth was far from the noise of the kitchens and has a view of the sea. This is where the younger realized that the dome was situated by the cliff where the blues of the sea and sky are mesmerizing. There are lockers and a pantry, seats still with colorful cushions, but their booth actually has a veranda with a couch and a bedside table. Wonwoo grinned at him as he opened the sliding door, meeting the sea breeze happily.  
Mingyu stood silently and blinked at the smiling Wonwoo before breaking out a smile himself. "Seems like someone has favorites spots." He teased.

Wonwoo shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really," He said as he unpacked. "But now I see why is this place expensive.'

"Well, the amenities are superb, that's why. Actually, there are suite rooms, sauna, and entertainment areas somewhere too, but since I don't use those, I don't really know where those are."

Mingyu hmmed. "It's like a grand hotel mashed together with a library then." He pulled out his laptop, pressing the button on. "So enlighten me, how did you find this place?" He asked, genuinely curious.

His partner walked to the desk and sat across from him. "Well, generally, this is my idea. Cheol hyung's been a part of a gang when he was younger and was always in trouble. One of his friends, Baekho hyung, was actually with him during his rebellious years. His social standing isn't great per se, being an orphan and all, but he's hardworking and resourceful. I don't really know the technicality of it, but some businessman found him badly bruised in an alleyway and offered him a job. When asked on what will he do if given an opportunity, he said he wanted a business of his own. 

"He isn't as wild as Cheol was, but he gains something from swindling and pickpocketing to feed himself - not that I minded. But he dreams to be a normal civilian, if you get what I mean." Mingyu nodded. "And since Cheol doesn't really need to bother with those matters, he came out fully. He doesn't have an idea of the business he wanted but he loves to write and his older brother, Aron hyung loved to cook. So I suggested this mixed vegetable to give them a thread of hope. The old man was happy to give them this property in hopes of making them better people. And it flourished. Though from what I know Minhyun hyung manages this establishment entirely."

"Where is he then?" Mingyu asked, concealing his confusion at Wonwoo's last statement.

"Oh. He gained the old man's entire fortune. He had donated his entire life for him when that man was still alive, a feat that nobody, even family and friends even considered doing. So the man ensured that all if his penny and properties will be given to Baekho hyung."

"I can see the family being livid."

"Of course." Wonwoo said, smiling which is weird considering the story's background. He leaned his face on the table and spoke again. "Well, I think blood doesn't really matter in the underground. Because when an assassination attempt happened, both Aron hyung and the Boss were heavily injured, the latter even more."

"But he survived." Mingyu thought out loud.

"That he did. When Aron hyung was in comatose, Baekho hyung volunteered his brother's liver and lungs to extend the man's life. Even the man was hyung's only life left, he let him go, one, because of indebtedness, and two, because his brother asked of it."

Mingyu was silent the whole while before the information sinked in. "We're at a _mafioso's_ lair?" He screeched, whisper not so subtle anymore.

Wonwoo raised his head, and looked impassively at Mingyu, nodding silently in response. As Mingyu's jaw drops, things fall out of the man's bag, silence dragging on, their booth door opened, welcoming a buffy man with a serious face into the room. "Hey Wonwoo." He greeted with a deep voice. 

"You're here again."

"Yes, Baekho hyung. I'm not bother, aren't I?"  
But before the man could speak, Mingyu rigidly stood up, bowing in full ninety degrees, mouth spouting apologies, explanations that he didn't kidnapped Wonwoo, that he doesn't really know where he was . . . and the list went on. Baekho isn't just confused on what was going on, he's extremely flustered. He then started calming an anxious Mingyu who only stopped when Wonwoo profusely apologized as Sojin brought the man's membership card.

It turned out it was just a joke that Wonwoo always narrates for fun, and nothing was ever real in that story except that the building was his idea and that Baekho was Seungcheol's friend. The place was actually run by their group of friends (Aron who adored cooking, Jonghyun who praised entertainment, Baekho who loved reading, Minhyun who admired art, and Ren who valued relaxation) which only happened when young Wonwoo called them brainless for not thinking uniquely.

This ended up with Mingyu going home having a free lifetime membership which extended to his brothers, and a yearly all expenses uncharged use of their amenities for three days and two nights (as an apology to Wonwoo's craziness).

Still, the most memorable thing for Mingyu was how the older babied him for the rest of their stay. And for the sake of his sanity, he doesn't want to think about it further.

∪・ﻌ・∪ Exhibit B: The Project ^●ﻌ●^

Two days after the younger man had established his gullible brain and the older's severe prank style, Mingyu came to accept the fact that he and books are never going to be friends.

Mingyu wanted to rip his hair apart, and he wasn't even half way through the sea of texts yet.

He doesn't really like reading _texts._ The guy prefers images over words, colors from grayscale. And boy he tries, not for Wonwoo, but to save his failing ass. Still, ten chapters in, he wanted to search an entire review by the internet and just read it off. He still doesn't even know why Jungkook shoved the book into his bag, why Seungcheol challenged him to completely read it, and worst, why Wonwoo casually smiled at him, saying he doesn't mind one bit if he doesn't finish it.  
S

the book, however, he almost screamed at the eight hundred above pages inked in font size 7 or 8 . . . he wanted to cry. He even said to Minghao that he'd rather fail than finish the monster in a form of a published paperback. And of course, that earned him a kick from the man but gained sympathy from Seokmin who was asked to choose from either Romeo and Juliet and The Great Gatsby. Note that his brother haven't even read neither of the books.

It was also his savior though. His cowardice to contact Wonwoo came from his whining from the thick book in his hands as of the moment.

**To: Jeon Wonwoo hyung**

> how can u finish dis book wen d font is 2 small!

> argh! toooooooo many narratives!

> can't u just summarize dis 4 me? 🙏

Mingyu sent the texts in a whim, not expecting any response. He just wants to express his frustration out to the book's owner. He decided to play videogames thereafter, busying himself momentarily.

When he came back, his phone has several notifications coming from his most unexpected person.

**From: Jeon Wonwoo hyung**

I have warned you about it. <

We could still change novels. <

There are a lot more whose plot is simpler. <

Maybe we could talk about it this Friday? <

  
He then remembers seeing Mr. Nam's announcement by the school website that he wouldn't be attending the rest of his class this week because of a family emergency. 

The tall man blushed, clearly surprised. His crush looked like a caveman who wouldn't care about texts or meet ups if he's comfortable at home reading something that interests him. He deduced that Wonwoo hates crowds, prefers silence, loves privacy, and is definitely a home buddy. But Mingyu likes fun, enjoys loudness, appreciates company, and is exactly what a social butterfly would be. So, the older man technically trying to keep up a conversation (when he can't even hold one completely in person) is something really unexpected for Mingyu.  
B

he has to admit that somewhat challenged by the book's genre. Since he only has read comics or mangas, he had never really hard a hard time imagining things because every scene is depicted on the way they're supposed to be. So you could actually see Iron Man fighting an alien or feel Sasuke's sadness over Itachi's death because they're there in the panels. However, books needs your brain to actually digest the information because they're just described. And even they are portrayed in beautiful words or seamless scenes, it's of no technical use if the reader can't see what is going on. Moreover, Mingyu thinks that the most challenging part is that the author tricks with your mind as you read it, playing on with the fact that it is of actually of a psychological genre.

With it, it is to say that Mingyu's quite torned. Wonwoo had given him the privilege to decide on book they're going to do as a project, throwing his interests behind. He recommended Fifty Shades of Grey and just received a snort from the other who then said "I didn't know you're the type of person who likes that genre . . . but who am I to judge? I have read the series; and though I didn't particularly liked it, we can pick that up should it really interests you." Mingyu didn't bother recommending anything again.

Mingyu hasn't really thought of replying. But his decision was somehow made when he noticed something in the book.

Wonwoo is a neat man that you could technically see that he values and preserves his things. When Mingyu received the book it was in such a good condition - no folds, no creases, no highlights, no doodles - like it was a newly bought piece, except for a written scribble of the owner's name at the corner of the back cover placed inked through the lead of a pencil. Until Mingyu flipped it into where a handmade bookmark (from Wonwoo's parents) stuck between the pages that he felt the urge to finish the piece.

Upon reading it, the man decided to end his peace.

When Friday came, Mingyu was unprepared.

Apparently, Mr. Nam was able to make it, and was now interviewing the pairs regarding their life choices. Junhui seemed to have impressed them with a debatable book (according to Minghao it was The Da Vinci Code because the older man like the book cover), while Seokmin' arguments about their chosen literatures only confused their teacher. Seungkwan became dramatic because of Iliad, forgetting it was written in Greek before Hansol argued that there was an English translated copy. Now, when Chan was up with Jeonghan, the student deliberately tell taled The Night Crawler - bloods, crime scenes . . . and everyone looked amused because nobody thought that Chan liked those type of books. But he was more than happy to give their teacher his own copy and contentedly sat back with Jeonghan.

As Mingyu sat by the chair in front of Mr. Nam, he was stuck. He looked at Wonwoo and stared at the whiteboard. Mr. Nam started it first. "So, have you guys ever decided on anything?"

"With all due respect, define 'decided', sir." An exhale.

And even before Mr. Nam can get a word out, Mingyu starts rambling. "Don't you think shrinks are scary? Like you can be wrongly diagnosed of one problem, then the problem will be on your head? After building your career, guilt will come and eat you 'cause you'll realise that you've been totally useless and selfish. If you'd get what I mean. Then you'd be framed up - no, no, no, rather, you'd be commiting suicide because of all of the shits you have done in the past. Why would you appreciate a naked body of a woman you knew is working with your villain? And like that lawyer is bull. To strict. Like it's a facade. I think he's acting. What do you think?"

Mr. Nam just blinked at him, speechless. But a smile crept on his lips, offering the man with an orage juice he usually keeps stocked by his desk. "So that story upsetted you?" He asked.

His student huffed. "I'm refusing to read the book two."

"Which published work are we even talking about?"

"The Analyst." Wonwoo supplies, when Mingyu frowned even more, not relenting, not wanting to respond.

"By John Katzenbach?" Mingyu nodded.

Their teacher laughed. "There's still plenty of time to decide about the piece your team will pick on; though the limit will be until next week." Keeping the smile, Mr. Nam turned to Wonwoo. "Did you recommend the work to him?"

A light shaking of head. "No, sir. My brother did."

"Well, if Mingyu ssi would be very brave enough to finish it, I'd be more than happy to. Though I certainly wouldn't mind if his decision will change, otherwise." Wonwoo smirked, Mingyu glared.

Now, people might think that Mingyu's not an easy man due to his looks but he is. After their class, they went their separate ways to attend other classes. That same day, the college sophomore found out that his Calculus grade is a threadbare far from failing. He's an Engineering student so he should've been good at all the calculations; however, he is more passionate in art than Seokmin who is ironically taking Interior Design despite being a mathematical genius (at least, on his point of view). 

He, of course, had asked rescue. Unfortunately, Seokmin will be out for two weeks to take part a required immersion at Busan where they'll also take part in designing rooms with known professionals. His brother vehemently promised to find him a tutor as a way to compensate his absence. And he believed in his sunshine of a brother.

The answer came in the form of Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu didn't know how his partner knew about his academic troubles but his instincts tell him a gossiping honeybee did spread the news. As per his senior's explanation, Seokmin had said to Jisoo his academic schedule within a month and frustratingly slipped out Mingyu's issues. The gentleman actually sought out Junhui's social contacts about finding a tutor, when Hansol said abashedly "Wonie hyung can help you. He actually tutored our sinking asses during high school and still got the highest grade. Just ask him."

Nonetheless to say, it was a begging Seokmin who asked the favor (specifically with formal bows and actual tears) with Minghao on tow and had ended up volunteering on owing Wonwoo daily free coffee cups until Mingyu passes for payment.

Deciding to swallow his embarrassment and pride, he got into the coaching. Eventually, Mingyu saw that the fox-eyed man is an effective tutor because he makes everything simple. He doesn't make any runabout explanations, direct solution solving, and gave other shortcuts and tips about each equation.

Before Wonwoo left, he also gave out a thick mathematics notebook to Mingyu. As the taller man just stared at the other, blinking, his partner stifled a laugh. "It's my simplified reviewer. You can use it until you get a hang of it."

As Mingyu reluctantly took the notes wordlessly, Wonwoo tilted his head slightly with an amused grin. "And don't worry much about our Literature project. I think I know a way to make you concede and do The Analyst and not consider other works."

Mingyu frowned. "Should I be scared?" He feigned though his heart is beating fast.

A chuckle. "Maybe."

Three days after, he received a bunch if mp3 formatted files from Wonwoo, only to find out that his partner gave him an audiobook of their prospect published work. It was not even bought because Wonwoo's deep voice resonates in every word he speaks.

It made Mingyu a creep from thereon, listening to those like a hit album track listing non-stop.

☆*★ Most Perfect Situation: Taehan ☆*★ 

So . . . it has been almost 3 weeks and other than the Literature classes and Math Tutorials, Mingyu doesn't meet with Wonwoo.

Rather, the two groups to be precise.

It started with subtle decline of invites, until the obvious avoidance comes along. Hansol, the Pacifist, took the matter in his hands by asking the other group for an emergency meeting at the 24Carat Cafe. He emphasized that it will only the six of them who will meet and refused to say anything else.

However, it didn't happen. Because they ended up in a police station. All of the members of the two groups.

Mingyu had actually been waiting for Seungkwan so they could go together to meet Hansol by the café when he saw a rather stressed Wonwoo from afar, walking briskly into the hallway. He was just lounging by the fountains near the classroom where Seungkwan is when he saw the man. Wonwoo is clutching his books to his chest, head kept looking back. And that's how he saw a nonchalant Taehan walking behind his senior, noticeably keeping distance.

For him, though, he'd say the action was more of following. Whenever the man tries to exert more effort and walk further, Taehan increases his pace. So the tall man decided to check on his Literature partner.  
Having longer legs enabled him to catch up with Wonwoo, who obviously didn't notice him. Mingyu grabbed him by his right arm which made the man flinch and tremble. Wonwoo had lost hold of his belongings as he was startled, but calmed down when he saw who stopped him.

"Don't do that again." He scolds Mingyu, who had an apologetic face while returning his fallen things.

"Sorry," He grins. "I was thinking if I should call you but I wasn't sure if I should. So I just grabbed you." Mingyu then frowned upon seeing Taehan's hiding shadow. "Is he a student here?"

A profused shake of the head. Then nothing but silence from the smaller man. The university bell then rang.

"I'll handle him; though I would need you to call Seungkwan to tell him to meet us here," He looked around. "By lockers area. And then stay together."

He didn't wait for the other's reply and strode to the creep. He looked nonchalant, but his face is hard. Taehan is suddenly walking slowly away, but Mingyu didn't let him and blocked his path. "Fancy meeting you here," The student greeted. "Creep."

"I'm an interested exchange student; that doesn't deny me the fact to roam around and see the facilities, correct?"

"And if your definition is sight-seeing someone's boyfriend and even following them around . . . I'll have you know that the no one, old and new, are invited for a tour unless you have already passed." He then glared. "If you really want to attend here, you could've researched first regarding the school's background and application process before roaming unwanted around."

That hardened the other's face. There's a staring contest going around until Taehan decided to make a run for it and dash over Wonwoo who's now speaking with Seungkwan. He grabbed Wonwoo's wrist and pulled him harshly. Seungkwan protested, holding over Taehan's muscular arm, stopping him. He'd been unsuccessful, though, as Taehan just pulled Wonwoo into him, dragging the other once he's free of Seungkwan. Wonwoo's silent protest caused attention of onlookers who didn't try to do anything upon seeing Taehan's furious expression.

What the man didn't notice, however, is Mingyu's fist directed at his jaw.

Taehan had then stumbled in surprise, letting go of Wonwoo who was then pulled out by a frantic Seokmin out of the scene as Minghao stood with Mingyu, with the former a bit far than the taller. Mingyu stood there heaving in anger. His hands were balled into tight fists, hovering over the man by the ground.

Pulling Taehan up by grabbing his shirt, Mingyu growled at nobody in particular. "I told you: hands off someone else's boyfriend."

"He's not yours!" Taehan answered back. "You're not even together!"

Mingyu laughed loudly, pleased. He glared at the man in his hold, eyes boring over the other. "At least now we know you've been following us all along."

"I already texted Aunt Kahi." Minghao then says, calm voice irritating Taehan's ears. "She's on the way here, though she had specifically instructed to bring that creep by the station with us."

And after weeks of avoidance, ten men filled into the tiny police station, with Wonwoo trying to hide behind Mingyu who's arm is snaked into his waist. That's how SVT saw them, with a lawyer in tow, familiar face eery to Mingyu.

"Sir Baekho?" He asked in surprise at the man. The buffed man stood in the midst of the room, in front of the trio, brief case on hold. He's wearing a three-piece suit, hair styled up, piercings removed for formalization. He just smiled at Mingyu before greeting the police.

"Attorney Kang Baekho, representing Jeon Wonwoo." He says, sturdy hand shakes amused the officers.

After the rounds of greeting, the tinking sounds of heels made way into their ears in a form of a strict looking woman in corporate attire and black shades. Her hair was free of any accessories, waving past her shoulders. She then bowed, removed her shades and smiled sweetly. "Attorney Kim Kahi, Kim Mingyu's representative. I believe my client has been charged with assault?" She says. Without a beat, she gestured to Baekho and the officers to formally conclude the visit. It eas denied because Taehan is waiting for his lawyer, who's name is Kang Doyoon, which is Baekho's older brother (according to Wonwoo).

The male arrived a bit later, apologizing as he was from a hearing. The lawyers didn't bother talking to their clients and just decided things on their own. While they do, Mingyu wordlessly pulled Wonwoo outside of the station, dragging him to the convenience store across the street.

And to Mingyu's surprise, nobody followed them.

Instead, they where fetched by a grinning Baekho who tossed them over to Kahi who scolded her nephew after prasing him. She then says that instead of filing a case against Taehan who is seriously looking 'psychotic', she asked a restraint order for Wonwoo, which Baekho happily filed for his friend.

Their day ended with a celebration by the Dome, eating their bellies full while laughing over Seungkwan's banter with Chan and Soonyoung's impromptu antics with Seokmin.

  
As his reminiscing comes to an end, he is met by a smiling Seungcheol and a wary Jungkook. They were followed by the Jeon Couple, with Mingyu noting that while Wonwoo looks like their father, Seungcheol is a splitting image of their father as Jungkook is a good merge of the two older people's features.

He stood up and greeted his hosts, who just smiled sweetly at him. Mingyu sat back down after the Jeon Family took their seats, suddenly surprised at the sheer surprise of the food being served.

They ate silently for a while before Mrs. Jeon gestured to him. "So, Mr. Kim, this might be belated but we want to thank you for saving our dearest child. Our Wonwoo is very delicate; he's an old soul in a young man's body."

Mingyu blushed and shook his head furiously. "I did absolutely nothing!" Then he bowed his head. "And Mingyu is fine, Ma'am."

Laughter filled the Dining Hall. "You're rather adorable, Mingyu. And Nahyun is is fine. You can call my husband Jimin," She paused, drinking a sip of her wine then smiling over to his Jimin once they made eye contact.

"Though you'd better drop that and practice calling us Mom and Dad." Mr. Jeon says.

That responsegained different reactions.

Seungcheol sputtered his drink into air (he's luckily not sitting across someone so the mess ended up being sprayed in the table), Jungkook hit his knees by the table in surprise causing him cursing silently as he rubbed his knees for comfort, while Mingyu choked on his meal, severely, as he ended up being unable to breathe. A butler ended up patting his back then doing Heimlich Maneuver to prevent his death.

All the while, the couple laughed happily. Like they were expecting the reactions.

"What?!" Seungcheol sneered. "What's this about?"

A nonchalant shrug. "Nothing, really. This is just a meet up with our future in law."

Mingyu coughs wildly.

TBC.  
😚😄😅😆😊😋😝😜😛😇👿

**Author's Note:**

> And so . . . yeah. My plan of updating my other stories was thwarted by this storyline.
> 
> So now, during my peaceful night duty in the hospital (were patients strangely behaving for the night) I got a full chapter written blownly weirdly? I guess.
> 
> I wanted this one short so i can proceed in updating the others (I sincerely hope so).
> 
> Hope you guys will like it?
> 
> Thankee again!


End file.
